Densetsu Moonlight
by MinakoTsukino
Summary: A Marco romance with new people in it.


Densetsu Moonlight

MinakoTsukino

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

** A/N: **This is a Marco romance that has to do with two new characters:

Bunny:: [who, is Usagi/Serena's (off _ Sailormoon/Sailor Moon) _cousin] is a girl who is secretly Super Sailor Cresentmoon

Elizabeth::a new Animorph who is in love with Marco, and flirts heavily with him... but, oblivious to her, Marco is in love with Bunny

Oh, and Elizabeth doesn't quit the Animorphs, and Bunny never becomes one. I just felt sorry for Marco and decided he'd be lucky in love for once. This also has a kinda thing with _ Sailormoon_ and _ Sailormoon R, Part 2_(or in the DiC version, Sailor Moon-- the whole series). And yeah, I do name them like _ the_Endymion, but that's 'cuz I couldn't figure out a name like Endymion or anything!! Sorry!! *sweatdrops* Oh, well. To let you know, "Densetsu Moonlight" means "Legendary Moonlight." ** WARNING: Don't read this if you hate Sailor Moon/Sailormoon. **

*-*-*-*--*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

** Chapter One **

I smiled politely at Elizabeth. _ 'Oh, man, why is Elizabeth _always _ flirting with me like she's hopelessly in love?'_I thought. 

"Anyway, Marco, your eyes are sooo dreamy..." I listened to Elizabeth talk about "how amazingly gorge-- no, cute-- no, FINE he was." All the while, Elizabeth tried scooting closer, and I inched farther and farther away. 

Rachel laughed. "You two sound like you're having fun," she observered dryly. 

Elizabeth looked up at Rachel, her idol, and stood up. "Rachel, can I talk to you alone??" she said desprately. 

Rachel shot a glance at me, doing everything I could to "say" to Rachel, "Do it do it do it do it!! Please!! She's _ crazy!!_" without attracting Elizabeth's attention. 

"Okay, Liz," she sighed. Elizabeth and Rachel went someplace "private to discuss something, like, totally important!!" 

Tobias, grinning, sat down next to me. "So, poor girl can't get a hint?" he said kindly. 

"No. She cannot comprehend that I am in love with Bunny and not her. Yet she always tried. Maybe if I change my name and all..." 

"Naw, she'd think you cuter. Marco, just tell her!" 

"I can't without hurting her feelings!" 

"Fine. Rach and Cassie will talk Liz out of her infatuation with you." 

"Really? Thanks, Tobias!!" 

Tobias just smiled. "I told Rachel about your predicament so, at this moment, she's doing so." 

Bunny casually strolled into the room. "Did I hear my name?" 

Both of us in unison, "no." 

Bunny smiled. "Hey, Tobias. Marco. How are you?" 

Tobias said, "Fine, Bunny. Couldn't possibly be better." 

I said, "Er-- um, I mean-- uh-- fine, yep, fine!!" 

Bunny laughed, "So you mean you're doing fine?" 

I said to Tobias in a half-whisper, "She teases, too. We're perfect for each other." "Yeah, if you got vocal cords," Tobias whispered back. 

** Chapter Two--Bunny**

Tobias and Marco were whispering amongst themselves. Just then, however, I realized something. 

[A/N: I mean Marco looks like Endymion/Darien/Mamrou off Sailormoon/Sailor Moon. Duh, it's Bunny, a.k.a. Serenity/Serena/Usagi.]

Marco reminded me of the guy from my dreams, named "Endymion." 

"Bunny? Hellloo, Bunny?" Tobias said, and I realized Marco and Tobias were both staring, puzzled, at my shocked look. 

"Er, heh-heh-heh, I'm fine," I said. They blinked. "Uh, okaay," said Marco. Weird, he usually stutters. Tobias said, "Ookaay." They glanced at each other worriedly. "No, really, I'm fine," I protested. "Then why were you staring at Marco shocked, like he's in your dreams or something?" Tobias said. I didn't respond. "Yeeeaaah, Bunny, why _ were_you staring at me all freaked out?" Marco asked.

I didn't respond. _ 'Dude, they're freaked out about me now. But there's no way I will tell them... ever.... this has to be safe,' _I thought. _ 'Even if Marco _is_ Endymion, there's no way he'll remember me, Bunny, if he even _knows_ he's Endymion. But why do I feel all weird around _any _ of them? Rachel, Cassie, Elizabeth, Marco, Tobias, Jake? They've been so nice to me, and my friends, Hotaru, Mina, Michelle, and Raye. Why _is it so weird around them? _ Like they _know _ me... and I know them?? It's not true!!'_

'Anyway, Bunny, when you were spying on Marco, like you always are, didn't you see how Elizabeth was?? When Rachel came over there you turned away, disappointed. Why would Marco care when you don't show it? He's probably in love with Elizabeth. Great. Now I'm jealous. I have _ to stop thinking like this.'_

Being all lost in thought, I didn't see Marco and Tobias grinning at each other. Then I snapped to attention when they pushed me on the couch and hit me with pillows. 

"Hey--!" I said playfully, laughing. I grabbed a pillow and hit them back. I mean, seriously, it was a good way to get all these bad thoughts off your mind with friends, and you're having fun. Right? 

Elizabeth looked shocked when she saw Marco and me. "Marco!! How _ could _you!!" she shouted. 

Marco glared at her like he was about to do something wrong. 

"Marco," said Tobias warningly. 

But Marco exploded. "MAN! WHAT IS _ UP_WITH YOU?!? ARE YOU, LIKE, _ OBSESSED_ WITH ME?!? WHY DO YOU ACT LIKE I LIKE YOU?!? YOU ARE REALLY ANNOYING!! I WOULD NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!!!!!!!!!!!!" Marco yelled.

"Whoa. Marco, Marco, Marco," said Rachel. "How could you??" But instead of crying like everyone expected, Elizabeth blew up. She ranted and raved and screamed for about ten minutes and Marco, and ended up smacking him on the back of the head on her way out. 

"Okay, now that that's over with," Rachel said clamly. 

** Chapter Three-- Marco **

I was sleeping. 

_ "Endymion...." said a beautiful girl that reminded me of Bunny. "Who are you??" I asked her. "I am Selenity. Find me, please, in the real world... real life..." she breathed. _

Selenity faded. "Selenity!!" I yelled. "Who are you?!? Can you give me a hint?! Please--!!" 

I woke up. "Marco, are you okay?" said a feminine voice. 

"Selenity?" I asked. That's what she sounded like. Then I realized it was Bunny. 

"What're you doing here?" I whispered. "If my dad finds you in my room, he'll kill me!" I hissed/whispered. 

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep..." she trailed off. "So you came to see me?" I asked, puzzled. "No. Well, yes. I guess," she said. 

Just then, I realized something, and Bunny said, "You know, I've been having these dreams..." then she trailed off to describe a dream almost exactly like mine. The guy, who looked like me, called her "Selenity" and introduced himself as "Endymion." Then.... it clicked.... for both of us...

"Selenity?!" I gasped. 

"Endymion?!" she gasped. 

I realized it _ was _true; who else had dreams like me? Who looked like the girl of my dreams? I loved Selenity in my dreams, I felt it; I also loved Bunny the same way. It was so obvious. I could tell Bunny thought the same, obviously. 

"Oh, Endymion..." she said. "Serenity..." I said. "Oh, Endymion, I love you!" whispered Bunny. Then she kissed me. And I kissed her back. Then it got deeper and deeper, until I fell off my bed and was french-kissing her. Then I heard my dad. My eyes grew wide, and Bunny dived underneath my bed. 

"Marco...? You fall off your bed? Are you okay?" 

"Yes, Dad," I said. "Oh. Well, go back to sleep. It's two o'clock in the morning." 

"You don't look like you were sleeping," I said. "Hey, it's a Monday. I got it off. Boss called, there's nothing for me to do. So I decided to watch a movie on at two in the morning." 

"Ah. I'll go back to sleep now. 'Night, Dad." " 'Night, Marco." My father closed the door. 

I whispered, "Bunny?" I heard her say, "Marco, you should clean underneath your bed. There's a bunch of magazines and stuff down here." She pushed herself out. 

"So much for the mood," I whispered jokingly. "Or so you think," she replied. She sat up and we kissed for about five more minutes. 

"Sorry, but I have to go," she whispered. "My father goes to work at four, and I have to be asleep by then." 

"Good night, Bunny," I whispered. "Good night, Marco," she whispered. 


End file.
